


Одиннадцатый день рождения

by A_Freiheit, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Аарон Дурсль получает письмо из Хогвартса.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Одиннадцатый день рождения

Каждый год Аарон с нетерпением ждал своего дня рождения. За месяц до он вычёркивал синим маркером дни в календаре, а перед сном всегда ложился в кровать и смотрел на кривые кружочки вокруг цифр. 

Его день рождения был большим праздником в их семье; мама будила Аарона рано утром, целовала в щёку, папа всегда ждал на кухне: с серьёзным лицом читал газету и пил кофе из большой красной кружки — и когда видел Аарона, расставлял руки для объятий и улыбался. Потом они втроём устраивались на диване в гостиной и открывали его подарок. Вечером приходили гости, пить чай с большим сладким тортом.

В его одиннадцатый день рождения всё в точности так же. Когда мама заходит к Аарону, он притворяется спящим. Тусклый солнечный свет щекочет веки, и Аарон едва сдерживает улыбку, когда мама целует в щёку и пропевает: «С днём рождения, сынок». Он спрыгивает с кровати и бежит вниз.

Аарон осторожно выглядывает из-за двери, но отца на кухне не находит; только слышит, как он разговаривает в гостиной. Аарон осторожно прокрадывается внутрь, наступает босой ступней на какую-то липкую каплю и останавливается.

— Я знаю, Дадли, как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас.

Аарон никогда не подслушивал чужие разговоры, а каждый раз, когда заставал взрослые, и вовсе старался уйти. Голос дяди Гарри Аарон узнаёт сразу же и по интонации понимает: они с папой говорят о чём-то серьёзном.

Аарон не может оторвать взгляд от письма на столе: твёрдый коричневый конверт с красной печатью прямо по центру. Конверт, на котором написано его — Аарона — имя! Он сдерживается, чтобы не стянуть его со стола, ведь любопытно же, что там!

— Никак, Гарри. Я давно заметил его... странности. И давно всё понял. Ванда тоже. Похоже, у нас просто нет выбора... и может, так даже лучше.

— Ему там понравится. Я обещаю.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, Гарри. Но всё равно сложно привыкнуть. 

— Привыкнешь. 

— Надо сказать отцу, что ли. Не знаю, как они с мамой отреагируют.

Аарон замирает, когда слышит шаги в сторону кухни, и не может сдвинутся с места. Он испытывает два чувства одновременно: обиду и любопытство. Обиду — на папу, за то, что не поздравил, как обычно, с днём рождения; любопытство — из-за этого дурацкого конверта и дяди Гарри. Он должен был прийти после обеда вместе с Альбусом, Джеймсом и Лили! 

Всё в этот день рождения идёт не по плану. Аарон поджимает губы. Может, и подарка тогда не будет? И торта?

— С днём рождения, сынок — Аарон видит отца и несётся к нему в объятия со всех ног, попутно здоровается с дядей Гарри. — У Гарри для тебя сегодня специальный подарок.

— Вообще-то, его должна была принести сова. — Гарри нелепо чешет затылок. — Ну, знаешь... совы. Птицы.

— Дядя Гарри, я знаю, кто такие совы!

Совы никогда не приносили Аарону писем, да и соседским детям тоже. Обычно это делал почтальон: просовывал их в прямоугольную дырку в двери, а мама потом собирала их в пухлые стопки. Но сов Аарон очень любил и видел их в музее естествознания. 

Гарри забирает письмо со стола и протягивает его Аарону.

— С днём рождения, любимый племянник. 

Аарон сжимает в руках потрёпанный конверт; тяжёлый, увесистый, он приятно греет руки. Аарон разглядывает его, читает какие-то странные слова, снова замирает на своём имени, но открыть так и не решается. 

Он отходит от взрослых, идёт в гостиную — там уже сидит мама — и забирается с ногами на диван. 

— Мам, а это... обязательно? Открывать его? — Аарон протягивает ей письмо, и мама с улыбкой кивает. От этой улыбки Аарону становится спокойнее, но всё ещё чуточку страшно. Письма — это ведь важно.

— Твоя тётя Люси тоже когда-то получила такое же. — Мама щурится и смотрит. — И дядя Гарри, и Альбус с Джеймсом тоже получили такие письма.

— А Лили? — почему-то спрашивает. Нечестно ведь, раз они все получили, а Лили — нет.

— Лили ещё успеет, милый. Давай позовём папу? Мы ведь каждый год вместе открываем твой подарок.

— И дядю Гарри позови тоже. — Аарон кивает. — Раз он пришел! — говорит с серьёзным видом и слышит, как мама смеётся.

Когда они уже вчетвером сидят в гостиной, Аарон ощущает знакомое предвкушение. Родители всегда дарили ему хорошие подарки. Значит, и этот — в конверте — будет хорошим.

— Ну давай, не бойся, сын! — Дадли треплет волосы на его голове.

Аарон отклеивает странную печать с буквой «Х» посередине и громко читает вслух:

«Дорогой мистер Дурсль,

Мы рады проинформировать вас, что вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс».

Аарон замолкает. Он быстро читает всё остальное, перечитывает целых четыре раза и не может поверить:

— Я что, волшебник?

— Да, Аарон. Ты волшебник. — Гарри тепло улыбается. — Как и я.

— И это значит, что я смогу наколдовать себе столько книжек, сколько захочу?

Мама с папой почему-то смеются, а Аарон представляет, как будет размахивать волшебной палочкой, и на него с потолка его собственной комнаты будут сыпаться книги про героев, про приключения, про самых разных животных...

— Почти! — Гарри не перестаёт улыбаться.

— Как здорово! — Аарон восхищается. — И у меня что, будет своя сова?

— Или жаба. — Мама целует его в макушку, и Аарон морщится. — Если захочешь.

Аарон ещё долго сидит на диване с этим письмом, читает его и не очень хорошо понимает, что происходит. Он слышит, как родители разговаривают с Гарри в коридоре, старается не подслушивать, но получается плохо:

— Мы можем поехать в Косой переулок все вместе. Думаю, Лили особенно обрадуется. Она тоже едет в этом году. — Аарон в восторге, что Лили тоже получила письмо. Значит, они поедут в этот странный Хогвартс вдвоём, и у него там появятся настоящие друзья!

— Без тебя мы там точно не справимся. — Аарон слышит, как папа усмехается и почему-то делает голос тише. — Гарри, а почему ты принёс письмо? Тебе ведь тогда его совой прислали.

— Решил, что так будет... правильнее. Да и Макгонагалл сама попросила меня об этом. Аарон всё-таки магглорождённый.

Аарон ещё не знает, что значит это странное слово, но ему уже не терпится узнать. Поэтому когда вечером к ним в гости заглядывают все остальные, Аарон первым делом бежит к Альбусу. Он буквально заваливает его вопросами: про Хогвартс, про странные учебники, и воздух в комнате наполняется этими громкими «а расскажи...».

А Дадли, которого Аарон не замечает, обнимает Ванду, нервничает, но очень гордится своим сыном:

— Он будет лучше, чем был я.


End file.
